Galactus vs Godzilla
Introduction Mankind is at a standstill. Three days ago, the godlike Silver Surfer, Norrin Radd, had arrived on earth, announcing that he was a herald of the mighty Galactus, who would arrive in three days time to quench his hunger with the world itself. While the military primes it's nuclear missiles for an attack on the oncoming Devourer, one young scientist, Nicholas Tectopolis, believes that they could be put to a different use. After much debate, the U.S. army launches three I.C.B.M.s at a remote island in the south seas, timing them so that they hit two hours before Galactus arrives. Meanwhile, on said island, two titanic beasts did battle. One of them was a massive squid, it's enormous beak strong enough to sheer through three hundred feet of solid steel. The other resembled in appearance an enormous tyrannosaurus, but only roughly. It's blue-gray skin a mass of nearly indestructible scales, the mammoth spikes running down it's back coursing with radioactive energy, it's stubby, hauntingly human face in a terrifying snarl, this great beast violently tore the third of the squid's arms from it's body, leaving it with seven arms and three bloody stumps. As the titanic tyrannosaur prepared the radioactive blast that would turn the squid into enough calamari to feed Tokyo for a year, the H-bombs detonated. The wounded squid was incinerated in the blast, but they bothered Godzilla, the king of monsters, little. However, a mournful cry of infinite sorrow and pain that he heard from a few miles away did bother him, very much indeed. He recognized it instantly as the cry of Mothra, the ancient mothlike goddess that also lived with him on his island, one of his oldest and closest friends, and an ally in many a battle. As he rushed to her aid, he surveyed the damage that had beed dealt to his kingdom, Monster Island, the home and refuge of all Kaiju (except for Gamera, King Ghidorah, and Gigan. He hated them.) The burning ground-zero was a depressing reminder that despite the many times Godzilla had come to the rescue of mankind, they still didn't trust him. When he reached the source of the cries, he was shocked by the carnage. Mothra lied in a pool of her own blood, coming from a gaping wound in her back, her majestic wings nearly completely gone, blasted off. Near her lay another of Godzilla's closest friends, Angirus, the massive ankylosaur who had assisted the King of Monsters in some of his greatest fights. A casual observer might have thought he was peacefully asleep, were it not for the fact that he was missing his head. Godzilla sunk into a resigned keeling pose, and if he could have cried, he would have. Mothra's muffled cries attracted Godzilla's attention, and that was the moment he realized that this had been the location of Mothra's egg. The egg, Mothra's spawn, and her purpose for existing, at least in her mind, was gone. There was no trace of it. Godzilla's grief was slowly but surely replaced by rage. All consuming, inconceivably great rage. His kingdom, his friends, his land had been violated, in a more heinous way then ever before. And there was one thing he was sure of. No nuclear bomb had done this, as both of his friends could shrug off a nuke. This had been caused by some other force, and with Mothra's dying gasp, she told him who the culprit had been. Galactus. Mothra swore Godzilla to avenge her daughter, and Angirus, and her, but he needed no convincing. When he discovered that it had been Galactus's doing, his vengeful fury was complete. Not only had this being murdered the closest thing to family that he had, he also planned on destroying the earth itself, which Godzilla had sworn to protect. The King had spoken. Galactus was doomed. Galactus was very hungry. The massive being, birthed before the Big Bang itself, had such enormous needs for food that he ate entire planets. His power was immense, and he felt that he had already seen the best that this solar system had to offer, when he was attacked by, and easily obliterated a strange three-headed dragon that shot beams of concentrated gravity itself. He was sorely mistaken. But it mattered little. Galactus was the most powerful being in the universe. A Norse god, and a pesky gamma irradiated monster had given him some trouble, but even they couldn't beat him without the Ultimate Nullifier. His herald had begged him to avoid this world, both because he didn't like him destroying populated worlds, and because of the extremely powerful beasts located on the planet. Well, he had dealt with them, without even having to approach the world. Now, as he neared the earth, he wondered at why the Surfer seemed so panicked. If he could chuckle, he would have. Back on earth, Gallactus was near enough to be seen by the naked eye, and the military's nuclear bombs had had no effect on the titan that was now approaching. Doctor Tectopolis was seized by fear, as perhaps, he felt, Godzilla would fail to arrive at their aid, or, the thought was nearly unbelievable to him, but perhaps the King of Monsters would ''arrive, but would ''lose ''the battle! This line of thought was too terrifying to continue. That was when the tsunami hit. Godzilla, arriving at a sprint, ''leapt ''out of the water to meet Galactus in New York City. For the first time in the history of the world, when Godzilla arrived, the entire world cheered, watching the live television broadcast of what would become the greatest battle that either of the great beings had ever fought. And that would be the last battle, for one of them. 'FIGHT!''' Galactus finally touched down on earth, smashing two skyscrapers with his enormous bulk. He was greatly annoyed to find that yet another of the monsters of this planet stood in his way. He lifted his hand into the air to fire the blast that would put and end to this bothersome creature, but was suddenly impacted by Godzilla's wild charge. The rage-filled King of Monsters tackled Galactus to the ground, crushing several city blocks in the process. The shocked extra-universal being was infuriated by this attack. From his eyes he launched deadly beams of cosmic radiation that seared through the monster's chest, impaling him. Godzilla cried out in pain, and leapt to his feet, running temporarily from the battle to heal, but Galactus would have none of that. He launched a blast of cosmic energy that left a crater 50 feet deep and sent Godzilla sailing into the air. Galactus, satisfied that he had felled his opponent, turned to the task at hand, feeding off of the world. But less than five seconds later, he was surprised to feel Godzilla's searing Atomic Breath on his back. He turned quickly, only to find that Godzilla's grievous wounds were now nothing but rapidly fading scars. His fury was unmatched at the discovery that anything had taken his "Sunday punch" and lived to tell about it. Godzilla charged again, but this time the Devowerer of Worlds was ready for it, and sent a tremendous punch into Godzilla's jaw, dislocating it. Godzilla slashed with his claws, hitting Galactus's chest and putting a scratch down his armor. Galactus's fury was then perhaps only equaled by Godzilla's own. He reached down Godzilla's exposed throat, and fired off a blast of cosmic energy, intending to finish the King of Monsters once and for all. The blast shot directly through Godzilla's throat, through his stomach, through his intestines, and out from between his legs. Godzilla collapsed. Galactus smiled, having defeated his greatest opponent yet, another god or monster to add to his list. He hadn't decided which yet. That was when he noticed that the hole through Godzilla was now glowing with blue light, as were the spines down his back. With amazement, he realized that the King of Monsters was ''alive and healing! ''Godzilla twitched, writhed, and then suddenly leapt to his feet in a sudden surprise attack, his massive jaws, now healed, clamping down on Galactus's head. Galactus fought to free himself, and managed even to tear off one of the arms of the King of Monsters, but the titanic Kaiju was to strong. With sudden, shocking realization, Galactus discovered that Godzilla was actually absorbing his cosmic energy! Galactus was hit with conflicting emotions. All but fear. His rage gave him extra power, and he unleashed a blast of cosmic energy that destroyed the city, and launched Godzilla into the air. As the smoke cleared, Galactus, weakened by both Godzilla's attack and by the release of his energy, looked around. He felt confident that he had finally killed the great beast, but had learned to take nothing for granted. He stalked around the city looking for a sign. He found one. The King of Monsters lay in a bloody heap, mutilated almost beyond recognition by Galactus's attack. And glowing. Galactus's consternation grew. What did it take to kill this freak? He never finished this thought, as he was suddenly shot backward by a blast of radiation. As he stepped to his feet, he saw something that even his ascended mind had to ponder for a few seconds to understand. He saw Super Godzilla. Fully healed, and now sporting two great horns, longer spines, and a generally more impressive appearance, the Emperor of Monsters was now ready to truly battle. Galactus, for the first time, began to doubt if he would be able to devour this planet. Just like the earth he had approached 50 years ago, perhaps this one wasn't worth feeding on. Or perhaps it was. Galactus was not going to be cheated out of his meal by some mindless irradiated beast! This was a battle to the end. Gallactus fired a blast of cosmic rays from his eyes, which struck Godzilla. Godzilla merely shrugged off the blast, absorbing the energy. Galactus fired again, with all his energy put behind it. It was then, before the blast had even hit Godzilla, that Galactus realized his mistake. It suddenly dawned on him that his blasts had only increased Godzilla's power, and that the King of Monsters was absorbing the cosmic radiation he hit him with. This was confirmed by Godzilla only roaring in rage at taking the hit. Godzilla furiously charged at Galactus. This would be his revenge for the death of his friends. The devourer of worlds would devouer no longer. Galactus, low on his cosmic energy, attempted to fly back into space, but Godzilla leapt into the air, catching Galactus by the ankle, and pulling him back to earth. Godzilla launched yet another bite into Galactus, this time catching his shoulder, but causing no damage. He would have to do better than that. And he did. Godzilla kicked Galactus away, following up the move with a judo throw, sending Galactus nearly a mile away. Galactus landed on his face. The King of Monsters prepared his ultimate attack, the Spiral Beam. As a shocked Galactus rose to his feet, Godzilla finally fired off the Spiral Beam, hitting Galactus with the force of 10,000 nuclear bombs, concentrated into one tiny package. The blast caused atomic fusion, destroying Galactus's helmet at the atomic level. Without the helmet, Galactus was little but an amalgam of cosmic particles, which Godzilla wasted little time in absorbing. His friends had been avenged. The King ruled again. Category:East vs West Category:Giant Characters Category:Comics vs Movies Category:Kaiju vs Category:God vs Category:Marvel Vs Category:Toho vs Category:Godzilla Vs Category:Galactus Vs Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages